Emojie
'''Emojie '''is a character of HTFF. Bio Emojie is a peach mouse-deer with dark markings on her back who is actually very emotional and intense, but is mostly happy. She wears a small purple bow and a yellow mask with an emoticon that always changes depending on her emotion. She also has her own pumpkin, which is actually carved and shows what her current face looks like. Her size is quite smaller than normal tree friends but not as small as Cub. As her name suggests, Emojie is a very emotional and intense character. Emojie's personality always completely changes and follows her current emotion. She mostly can be seen as either being very happy, very sad or very angry but being happy is her main emotion. Everyone might really enjoy getting along with her and try to not mess with her emotion since she will do something unexpected to anyone if she's in the bad mood. Her activity is sometimes very random, unexpected and sudden. For example, she suddenly appears in a scene and screams for an unknown reason. She often makes everyone shocked by her sudden activity. The bad side of Emojie is when she is in her bad mood, as she will do something bad to anyone or herself. No one can predict what her next move is since she'll always do it randomly. She can be an evil character and enjoy watching someone suffer from injuries or die if her bad mood is over the limit. She wears a mask as she actually wants to hide her actual face from others because her face is actually almost ruined and destroyed by someone, which made her face look ugly. Her pumpkin actually shows what happened to her face. One of her eyes is actually blind because of that one incident. She tries to avoid anyone seeing her current face and ignores all questions about her face. Emojie can also talk to ghosts or spirits and befriend them. No one ever sees how Emojie changes the "emotion" on her mask since it happens very quickly and off-screen. She might have a psychic ability and use it to counter evil or bad spirits. She maybe use it for other reasons silently. Episodes Staring TBA Featuring TBA Appearances TBA Fates Deaths TBA Injuries *Prior to the series - Had her face almost destroyed and ruined. Kill count TBA Gallery Vodoctober.jpg|Concept art. Ocart5.jpg|Sketch from The Draw Emojiepumpkin.png|Emojie's pumpkin, that's actually 'shows' her current face. knowme2.png|Be ready Trivia *Emojie was actually a special or an event character in her creator's old comic and was featured only in one strip. She was a lantern fish in that comic. *It's still unknown how she changes the emoticon on her mask since it happens quickly and off-screen. Also, no one ever sees how she does it. *Her pumpkin can be seen glowing during night time or in dark places. *Since Emojie is a mouse-deer, her size is quite smaller than other normal tree friends but much bigger than Cub. *Emojie was lose to Buzz in VoD: The October round 1 poll but then the winner of VoD: The October Round 2 poll, beating Parsy with a ratio of 8-3. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mousedeer Category:Peach Characters Category:Small characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Deer and Moose